My Little Sonic: Friendship Is Awsome episode 1
by galaxysonic
Summary: ok lets start sonic and friend are teleported to another world were they meet PONIES I know crazy right but guy I know sucky summary good story please read first fan fiction rated k to be safe I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR MLP IT BELONGS TO SEGA AND HASBRO
1. Chapter 1

ok lets rock sonic was running through the green hill zone at the speed of sound. you know keeping his title as the fastest thing alive he was going to visit his best friend/lil brother just to check up on him

sonic: i'm gonna go to tails house to see what he is up to sonic thought

sonic soons arive at tail house in less than 5 seconds as soon as he got there he knocked on the door 3 times but his buddy did not answer so he knocked louder worried that something has happened to tail but to his worry tail open the door with a annoyed look on his face

tails: umm sonic why are you hear i thought you were with comet

sonic: i was but he ran off to shadow somewhere so what you up to

tails: nothing just a portal to a differnt world

sonic: NOTHING what are talking about dude that is awsome this will sure be a adventure

tails: but sonic it not stable yet it could take years to finish

sonic: what why you are the smartest person i know

tails: because sonic we dont have that technology yet so we have to wait

sonic: ooohhh all right see ya later bye tails

tails: bye sonic (waving)

just when sonic left sight a yellowish white hedgehog named comet (my OC) showed up he was almost as fast as sonic had shadows chaos abilities and can control demision rift and certain elementscomet also had blue streaks like shadow had with the red on his spike and his spike were laid back like sonic's spikes and he wore sonic's shoes and his glove and wore rings around both of them.

comet: hi tails where is sonic

tails: he just ran off somewhere in the east

comet: ok thanks bye tails

tail was finally relieved when he could go work on that portal to another unknown world so that what he was about to do when the machine started to go haywire and everything went white the ground shook and all in mobius was sucked into a white light.

comet was running trying to find so when the ground shook and he saw a white light he guess it was due to the chaos emeralds he took out his cyan colored one and look at it before getting sucked into the light.

sonic was resting in a tree branch when the ground shook and he also saw a white light he to thought of the chaos emeralds and found out it was chaos control he took out his blue emerald and look at it before getting sucked into the white light.

END OF CHAPTER 1

OK GUY ITS ME GALAXYSONIC SO I WAS THINKING THAT IF ONE OF YOU GUYS CAN MAKE EITHER A PEGASES,UNICORN,OR REGULAR PONY I WILL PUT THEM IN THE STORY BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THERE PERSONILITY,APPERANCE,AND POWERS AND THEY HAVE TO BE IN GOOD DETAIL AND SORRY ABOUT THE BAD SPELLING WELL UNTIL THEN PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2

OK I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY AND I WILL TELL YOU WHO WON THE CHARACTER THE WINNER IS... STARGAZER THE ANGEL HEDGEHOG SHE IS A PEGASUS ,KIND AND LOYAL,AND VERY GENEROUS TO PEOPLE SHE IS A ANGEL THAT WAS SENT DOWN TO EQUESTRIA TO KEEP TWILIGHT AND HER FRIENDS SAFE, SHE HAS WHITE FUR,YELLOW HAIR THAT IS CURLY WHEN SHE HAS THE POWER OF 12 GODS ( MAN SHE IS STRONG ) SHE CAN TURN INTO A FULL ANGEL AND IS A ALICORN SHE IS ABLE TO DO THE SONIC RAINBOOM ( OK SHE IS RACING COMET ) SHE IS THE SAME SPEED AS RAINBOW DASH AND CAN CONTROL 4 ELEMENTS WITHOUT MAGIC. ENJOY THE STORY

with sonic and his friends going through a deminsion rift they did not know where they where going to end up so they was ready to land and a unknowed land so they were going through a deminsion rift... meanwhile in ponyville rainbow dash was doing her sonic rainboom and she has the title of the fastest flyer in of equestria but she stop flying when her friend applejack called her

applejack: hey rainbow dash come here for ah sec

dash: what do you want applejack cant you see iam showing off my skills

applejack: yea to who there is nobody here

dash: whatever just what do you want?

applejack: twilight wants everpony to come to her house in 5 mins

dash: alright i will be there in 10 seconds flat

applejack: yea yea jus come

rainbow dash and applejack were leaving to go to twilights house when pinkie pie jumped in front of them startling both of them

pinkie: Hiiiiiiiiiiii applejack and dashie

both dash n applejack: AAAAAHHHHH PINKIE WHAT THE HECK

pinkie: sorry about so what you up to?

applejack: well i was going to get you but i see yah hear so come on

pinkie: where are we going

dash: it is a surprise

pinkie: OOOOOO TELL ME NO WAIT DONT TELL ME

dash: uurrgghh

while the friends went to twilights house they were suprise to see everypony there

twilight: hi guys glad you could come ok so lets get started the princess has requested that we go to canterlot for a party just for us to celeabrate the defeat of discord

everpony: YAY A PARTY JUST FOR US

twilight: ok so lets go to the train station it will be ready in a couple hours

rarity: why darling no we cant go dressed like this

twilight: i know we are going to wear what we did a t the grand galloping gala

fluttershy: that sounds nice

twilight: ok lets go to the station

the mane 6 was on there way to the train station when a hole appered in the sky and they could see creatures fall out of the hole and into the everfree forest the mane 6 went to see what fell out of the sky they were in no rush but unkwoned to them they where going to meet special people that releate to them in many ways

meanwhile ontop of a cliff was stargazer ( is alright if i call you star) was looking at the hole she also went to it location.

OK WOW THAT WAS HARD I GUESS I TOLD YOU THE WINNER AND YOU GOT IT SO UNTIL THEN PEACE MY FIENDS.


	3. Chapter 3

OK I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY LITTLE SONIC: FRIENDSHIP IS AWSOME I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOR MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC IT BELONGS TO SEGA AND HASBRO SO ENJOY.

in our last chapter the mane 6 was heading to the unkwoned thing that had crashed in the everfree forest and so was another friend she was an angel/hedgehog they were all heading to the sit when they got there they saw 3 wierd looking hedgehogs knocked out on the ground not knowing who they are they approached with caution one of the hedgehogs was blue the other yellowish white with blue streaks and the last black with red streaks when they were fully sure they were knocked out they took the 3 creatures to the princess to see what to do with them.

twilight: princess we found these 3 strange creature in the everfree forest what should we do with them

princess celestia: my those are some strange creatures sister what do you think?

princess luna: i do not know either are they friend or foe

we luna said that the 3 creature started to wake up everpony in the room got in fighting postions ready to defend themsevles the 3 woke up and one of them started to talk

comet: uggh my head were are we?

shadow: i do not know nor do i care i want to leave now

sonic: what we just got here why do you want to leave

shadow: cause i said so deal with it

princess celestia: ahem excuse me who are you?

shadow: why should i tell you

sonic: excuse shadow he is a little to serious by the way the names sonic sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive

dash: no you are not i am the fastest flyer in all of equestria

comet: hahaha that rainbow pony thinks she faster than sonic in your dreams

pinkie: i have you know that dashie has broke the sound barrier 3 time ha

sonic and coemt: 3 TIMES! HAHAHAHAHAH

dash: what are you laughing at?

sonic: i break it 10 times DAILY

dash: impossible nopony can do that

sonic: i am not a pony i am a hedgehog slowpoke

comet: good one sonic ok lets leave this place and find a way home away from crazzzyy ponies

dash: who you calling crazy (getting in comet's face)

star: dash lets not start a fight ok?

shadow: comet what have i taught you when a slick mouth woman gets in your face kill em

comet: took the words right from my mouth ( kicks dash in the face)

everpony: you are going to regret that

comet: whatev-ahhhh ( star threw a fireball at him)

sonic: hey not cool ( hit star with a spin dash attack)

the fight was on the mane 6 and there friends vs team sonic, shadow threw a chaos spear at princess luna when she was not looking the spear had a near miss on her only cutting part of her mane she then grabed shadow with some that was similar to sliver's power comet saw and went running to help only to get frozen and blasted away by star luna then slammed shdow through the wall hard sonic saw voth of his friends down he went running to help but everypony got in his way they uleashed a super combo on him mixed with earth pony,pegasus,and unicorn attack sonic then fell on his knees knocked out he had lost his 1 battle to ponies with team sonic knocked they could no longer defend themselves

star: princess what shall we do with them?

princess celestia: throw them in the d-

before princess celestia could finish her sentence shadow slowly got up went of to his friends and yelled CHAOS CONTROL when he said that him and his friend disappered in a green light

princess celestia: find them and bring them back here to me

everypony: yes ma am

CAN SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS STAY HIDDEN FROM THE MANE 6 AND THERE FRIENDS OR WILL THE HAVE TO FIGHT AGAIN SEE YOU NEXT TIME UNTIL THEN PEACE FOR NOW MY FRIENDS


	4. Chapter 4

OK I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY LITTLE SONIC: FRIENDSHIP IS AWSOME OK SINCE I VERY NICE AUTHOR MISTY PUT ME IN HER STORY I AM GOING TO DO THE SAME THING OK MISTY IS A HEDGEHOG BUT WHEN SHE GOT TO EQUESTRIA SHE TURNED INTO A PEGASUS SHE LOOKS LIKE R.D BUT WITH WHITE FUR AND A WHITE CYAN BLUE PATTERNED MANE HER CUTIE MARK IS A WATER DROP WITH A LIGHTING BOLT INSIDE SHE CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER CAN DO A SONIC RAINBOOM BUT IS SLOWER THAN R.D SHE IS ALSO KIND AND LOYAL TO OTHERS AND FOR LAST A ALICORN NAMED UNKNOWN (YES THATS HIS NAME) HIS CUTIE MARK IS A QUESTION MARK HE CAN TIME/SPACE TRAVEL AND IS GOOD AT NEGOTIATION OK THATS ALL ENJOY

sonic,shadow,comet had just lost there first battle to ponies man how will this go in the record book onic and and to make matter worst they were in a forest

comet: man i would have won if that one pegasus did not hit me with a fire ball

sonic: well atleast were lucky that shadow chaos controled us out of there thanks shadow

shadow: yeah yeah we need to find a way home now

when shadow said that that the busches started to move sonic and his friends got into a fighting stance ready to defend themsevles when the creature came out it looked like one of those ponies the princess was, thinking that it was trying to capture them comet spin dash to it but it stop him with some kind of power like slivers he put comet down and spoke

unknown: stop i mean no harm i am here to help

shadow: how do we know you are not working with that princess

unknown: because i am not listen i do not work with her ok

team sonic: ok

with that said sonic and the rest of friends went deeper into the forest to build shelter and find food and water to keep safe but then they heard booming sounds they looked up and saw that rainbow pony and that pegasus that hit comet with fire ball those creatures looked down and saw sonic team and flew down to them ready to fight

comet: ok look lets not fight no more ok beside those fire balls hurt

dash: NO we have a mission to bring you guys to the princess and that what we are gonna do

comet: listen hear you annoying pony i do not wanna fight you

dash: well to bad cause that fight is gonna happen

rainbow then dashed to comet but he rolled out the way she then turned around for another charge but was stoped when shadow kicked in the head that sent he into the air then sonic jumped into the air and stomped on her head knocking her ou cold star saw this and grab comet burning his arms he screamed in pain but then kicked her to get away from her burning grip then he spin dash to her knocking her back to a tree hard but that attack did not knock her out she then flew to dash picked her up and left comet then jumped up and down cheering that he well they won unknown just stood there and smirked

sonic: ok we need to split up the teams are me and shad-

shadow: NO i dont won't to be with you are comet you to are annoying

sonic: would you rather be with unknown?

shadow: yes

sonic: ok then let's do this ok here's the plan we try to find a way home ok

comet and shadow: alright

with that said they each split into team to find a way home

comet: i wonder if are friends are alright you know tails and misty

sonic: iam sure they are alright

comet: ok

WHEW THAT WAS HARD OK A PERSON IN THE REVIEWS SAID WILL THERE BE ROMANCE WELL THERE WILL BE COUPLES BUT IAM NOT TO GOOD AT ROMANCE I ACN SAY THE COUPLES THOUGH ITS SONICXRAINBOW DASH, COMETXVINLY SCRACTH,AND SHADOWXTWILIGHT IF THE PEOPLE WHO I PUT IN HERE WANT TO BE WITH SOMEBODY LET ME KNOW AND I WILL DO THAT FOR YOU OK UNTIL THEN PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

OK BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND THE EOPLE THAT ARE GONNA BE IN HERE ARE SLIVER,TAILS,AND MISTY I PROBLY SAID THAT ALREADY BUT WHATEVER LETS GET ON WITH THIS STORY.

MOBIUS

tails: oh my gosh what was that light was that chaos control? i wonder if sonic is alright i should go look for him

when tails was about to leave misty showed up and had an urgent message for him

misty: tails what have you down that light from your machine it took shadow away to some other place and i am pretty sure it took sonic and comet to

tails: oh snap i have to find away to get them back home oh man what have i done

misty: yeah what have you done?

tails: you are not helping misty

misty: whatever

tails started to work on the machine when sliver walked in looking for comet

sliver: tails have you seen comet he made a bet with me and did not pay

tails: well no but i know where he is he is in anoth-

sliver: i dont care just take me to him ok

misty: yeah tails i wanna go to were they are to it could be fun

tails: ok almost done with this machine just a little more time and done

misty: sweet now lets go

tails: wait only 3 people can go to the other world

sliver: yeah and there is 3 of us so lets go

tails: but what about knuckles,and amy and the rest of our friends

misty: they will be fine let's just go

with that said the 3 walked into the portal like thing when they got in and out they were in a beutiful place it looked so nice they then saw a small town and went there looking for sonic but they did not know the dangers they were gonna face.

WELL I THINK THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER I DONT KNOW IT'S ALL UP TO YOU WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

HAS A POLL ON HER PAGE CHECK IT OUT YOU CAN FIND HER IN THE REVIEWS OK SO LETS GET STARTED WITH THIS STORY

tail,sliver,and misty had just been sent through space to another world and to make matters worst bthey did not know where they were they only knew there friends was her they looked and saw a small twon from where they were standing which was on a hill they then proceeded to go to the twon in search of there friends when they got there all they saw was ponies they rather not complain about so they walked around to ask if anypony had seen them nopony said a word they just gave them nasty looks but they then saw a rainbow maned pony and asked her did she see them

sliver: excuse me miss have you seen are friends

dash: who are your friends

sliver: sonic,comet, and shadow 3 hedgehogs good guys

dash: WHAT you hang with them they are bad guys here they tried to fight the princess

tails: what sonic would never do that

dash: are you calling me a liar pal

misty: yes we are calling you a liar

dash: you got some nerve coming into this town

tails: do you know where they are please tell us

dash: no i do not me and my team are looking for them to capture them put them in jail

sliver: we cant let you do that

when sliver said that stargazer came out of the sky and flew down to rainbow dash

star: i did not see the en-

star and sliver look each other in the eyes deeply like there in another world

misty: sliver, sliver, SLIVER wake up

sliver: uhu huh what

misty: we cant let them go after sonic we have to stop them

WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHO WILL WIN THIS FIGHT SEE YOU NEXT TIME OH YEAH AND DONT FORGET STARGAZER HAS A POLL UP CHECK IT OUT PEACE


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS IAM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU AND I WILL BE GONE ON A TRIP TO NEW YORK FOR MY BRITHDAY AND WHEN I GET BACK SCHOOL IS GONNA START AND REMEMBER THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL STOP NO I WILL NOT AND THE REASON IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE THIS IS BECAUSE A PERSON PM ME AND TOLD I SUCKED AND THAT I SHOULD STOP AND GIVE UP ON THIS STORY AND YOU KNOW WHAT NO I WILL NOT STOP THIS STORY SO THAT PERSON DEAL WITH IT

ok back with the fight between sliver,misty,and tails vs stargazer and rainbow dash

tails: uh guys since its only 2 of them i will hang back and mess with my miles eletric

sliver: ok you do that and i got the pony

misty: ok lets go then

sliver then picked dash up with his power and threw her onto a tree he then ran over there and picked up a boulder and was about to smash her but star hit him with fire misty then kicked star in the head whiched dazed her misty took the advantage to end and kicked star with roundhouse which sent her flying but she used her wind power to catch herself she then hit misty with ice which froze her from neck down dash finnaly got up she was bout to headbutt misty but sliver chaught her again with his power he then threw her way up in the sky the of which he threw her was fast so she could not fly away from it star then grab misty's head sliver saw and picked her up to but he did not throw her he was to busy looking into her eyes he let her go broke the ice that was on misty and left tails saw this and left with them

star: what was that all about

dash had finnaly chaught her grip and flew down to star

dash: we did they go

star: i dont know but for some reason i feel they are not are foes but are friends

dash: yeah yeah whatever we need to go to twilights

they then began to leave to go to twilights but star could not stop thinking about sliver why did he not throw her did he thank the same she did they finnaly got to twilights house when they knocked twilight opened the door fast and grabed them

twilight: girls something has happened

star and dash: WHAT

OOOOHHH I KNOW I HATE CLIFFHAGERS TO WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME PEACE


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS OK THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I COME BACK FROM VACTION IAM GOING TO NEW YORK FOR MY BRITHDAY AND WELL IN THE LAST CHAPTER TWILIGHT WAS TELLING THE GIRLS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT OR IS IT HEHEHE WELL LETS SEE ABOUT THAT

twilight: girls we have a problem

dash and star: WHAT

twilight: i got a letter from the princess and she said that those creatures we keep fighting are really heroes so we have to be friends with them

dash: what no way not after those guys treated us

star: well dash we did attack without question so i guess that is kkinda are fault you know

dash: well mybe i guess

twilight: well we need to go find them ok

star and dash: ok

with shadow and unknown

shadow: we need to find those chaos emeralds

unknown: i know that

shadow: well lets do this fast so i can leave this planet

unknown: right you are lets go

with sonic and comet

comet: sonic iam bored

sonic: well what do you want me to do?

comet: i dont know wait look a chaos emerald

there up on a tree was a yellow chaos emerald comet was the first to run and grab the emerald he then took it to sonic who said great 3 down 4 to go lets go find some more

with twilight,star,and dash

dash: how are we suppose to find these guys they could be anywhere

twilight: just keep looking for them

star: yeah im pretty sure they are gonna turn up somewhere

with misty,tails,and sliver

sliver: ok i think we lost them

misty: we did we run we could have taken those guys out

sliver: i dont know

misty: what? how do you no kno-

tails: guys i found a chaos emerald it a yellow one'

misty: what are we waiting for lets get to it

sliver: right

with sonic and comet they where walking to the palace where the princesses were

comet: sonic where we going?

sonic: to that place to fight the princesses

comet: alright sweet lets go

WITH SONIC AND COMET GOING TO THE PRINESSES PLALACE TO FIGHT THEM THEY HAVE A BIG SURPRISE WAITING FOR THEM STAY TUNED AND THE NEXT TIME I WRITE A STORY PROBLY IN LATE AUGUST OR EARLY SEPTEMBER SORRY IF I DISSAPOINT YOU GUYS AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL YOU AUTHORS THAT STAYED WITH ME THANK YOU AND AWSOMECOOLJAY THANK YOU FOR INSPIREING ( HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT) TO WRITE THIS STORY UNTIL THEN PEACE


	9. Chapter 9

OK HELLO MY FELLOW READERS IM BACK YES IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO LETS GET ON WITH IT

SHOUTOUTS:

PEGASISTER: I MIGHT PUT YOUR OC IN MYBE WHO KNOWS

DAVID: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

COOLGALAXYGAMER: YOU CANT TALK TO ME ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS

ASHLEY TIGERS: THANKS AND I REALLY LIKE YOUR STORIES TO KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK

CAPTAINAWSUM999:THANKS I'LL LET YOU KNOW IF I DO

OK HERE IS THE STORY

with sonic and comet

comet: wow we are going to fight the princesses

sonic: you sound happy

comet: duh know i get to show my true power

sonic: yeah yeah lets go

with sliver,misty,and tails

tails: that yellow emerald looks like it is headin to the palace

misty: you mean where those princesses are

tails: yes that what i mean

sliver: what are we waiting for lets go get it

with shadow and unknown

shadow: i feel an great energy

unknown: like an chaos emerald?

shadow: yes and it close

unknown: well can you tell the color?

shadow: yes it is the yellow one and it where those princesses are

with dash,star,and twilight

dash: where are these guys

star: dash quit whining

dash: i am not WHINING

star: yeah you are

dash: NO IM NO-

twilght: girls quit arguing we need to find those guys

star: ok

dash: whatever

with sonic and comet

sonic: ok we are here

comet: lets go in and fight

sonic: wait

comet: what?

sonic: i'll take the big one you take the small one

comet: ok so lets go in

comet and sonic then went into the palace they bypassed the guards and made it to the throne room once they were in there they saw the princesses and got in there fighting stances but the princess had something to say

princess celetia: wait we do not wish to fight

comet: what why?

princess celetia: because we need your help in defeating someone

sonic: who is that

princess luna: it is a round creature that walks one two and was in a big black machine

comet and sonic: EGGMAN

princess celetia: you know him how did he get here

sonic: he must of came in with chaos control

comet: yeah and he is a bad guy

just then dash,star,and twilight came in

dash: there you guys are

comet: what why were you looking for us?

dash: because the princess wanted us to

sonic: oh well that explains

twilight: princess what was so important?

princess celetia: twilight my dear we have a powerful new enemy here in equestrian

twilight: why is it here

comet: to take over your world

dash: what I knew you guys were bad

sonic: no not us but eggman

twilight: who is that

comet: no time to chat we gotta find the rest of are friends

star: he is right lets go find them

with shadow and unknown

shadow: we are close wait look is that sonic?

unknown: yes lets go catch up to them

shadow: right

with tails,misty,and sliver

misty: I can feel chaos energy

tails: we must be close lets keep movi- look there sonic lets go

sliver: ok

with team sonic

comet: so who are the rest of your friends

dash: we im rainbow dash fastest flyer in all of equestrian and there twilight,raity,fluttershy,pinkie pie,and applejack

sonic: um ok but im the fastest thing alive

comet: man I smell a race

sonic: ok so me and you tomorrow a race?

dash: ok you are on

END

OK THAT THE END SORRY IF IT SHORT THIS WHOLE STORY MAY BE ABOUT 20ISH CHAPTERS THEN A COULPE MOUNTHS AFTER IM FINSH WITH THIS THERE IS EPISODE 2 AND A HINT THE FINAL BOSS IN EP2 IS SOMCORD CAN GUESS WHO IT IS WELL SEE YAH PEACE


	10. Chapter 10

OK HELLO MY FRIEND I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER YES YES YES OK SHOUTOUTS

THEAWSOMECOOLJAY: THANKS MAN AND YOUR STORY IS AWSOME TO I SEE WHY THEY CALL YOU THEAWSOMECOOLJAY

CAPTAINAWSUM9999:LEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOYYYYYY

MISTY: IF THINK THIS IS AWSOME JUST WAIT TILL EPISODE 2

...

dash: soo blue guy we race today you know that right?

sonic: yep i cant wait to show you my speed

comet: no offence rainbow pony but sonic is the fastest thing alive

dash: my name is rainbow dash and iam the fastest thing alive

applejack: look sonic but i dont wont you to feel sad so just give up rainbow is the fastest

pinkie: yeah dashie is the fastest

sonic: well we will see about that

with sliver,tails,and misty

misty: the energy is getting closer

tails: yeah i can see it on my device

sliver: look sonic

tails: SONIC

sonic looked behhind him to see his little brother he ran to him and gave him a high five just when tails and sonic met sliver walked up to star and said...

sliver: hello star

star: hi sliver

comet: oohhh sliver making his move

sliver: shut up comet

comet: not cool

applejack: hey guys the race is about to start

comet: awww yeah

both of the racers were getting in there potions sonic was getting ready while rainbow was posing for the photos and say hi to the fans and signing autographs fluttershy had the flag in her hand she was shaking in fear beacuse all of the ponies pinkie then came on the speaker and told the racers to get in there postions and they did sonic did his famous super peel out while rainbow flaped her wings fast the crowd counted dow GO!

they both zoomed off with sonic in the early lead but dash not far behind so she sped up and pasted sonic while making a funny face at him sonic got annoyed and past her saying ''your to slow'' the finsh line was about 2 miles away so rainbow wanted to finish it she then broke the sound barrier with her sonic rainboom she past sonic leavin him behind bad he underestimated rainbow so he broke the sound barrier and they were neck and neck the finish line was closing in then a bright flash came and the race was over

they pictures showed who won sonic did he used his light speed dash to win easily dash saw that she lost and flew away her friends saw this

rarity: somebody should go for her

sonic: i will ( sonic zoomed off)

her then saw rainbow on a tree branch crying

sonic: hey dont cry

dash: im not the fatest anymore

sonic: well sure you are you're the fastest flyer

dash then about it and hugged sonic she then blushed and let go

dash: thanks sonic

sonic: you're welcome now lets go with our friends

...

with eggman

eggman:hohohohho thanks to my portal i was able to come to this world and take over it with my new powerful machine

eggman then pushed a button and a large metal door open showing a black and green version of the egg dragoon the name plate showed egg dragoon X

end

YES GUYS DID YOU LIKE THIS I DID WELL I GOT A PM SAYING WHEN IS EPISODE 2 COMING OUT WELL THIS CHAPTER IS HALF WAY THROUGH SO PROBLY IN 2014 OR SOONER SEE YAH


	11. bounus

HI GUYS TODAY I DECIDED TO DO A BOUNUS FOR GETTING 3000 VIEWS SO THIS BOUNUS IS GONNA BE ABOUT A DUEL WITH METAL SONIC BUT THIS IS IN EP2 FUTURE TIME SO SONICXRAINBOW DASH,SHADOWXLUNA,STARXSLIVER,COMETXFULTTERSHY,tail xtwilght

at fluttershy's house

comet: hey shy do you need any help with those animals

shy: no i can do it

comet: ok bye shy

comet then started to run around cause he was bored he then went to sonic and dashie house to mess with sonic

comet: hey sonic

sonic:yeah?

comet: did anybody ever tell you are slo-

comet could not evan finsh his sentence because sonic grab him

sonic: what was that?

comet: nothing just saying that you're the fastest

sonic: oh ok now go play

comet: yes big brother

comet then went to sliver and star's house hoping they will be nicer

comet: hi sliver hi star

both: hi comet

comet: what are you guys doing

sliver: lets talk in private*goes to a private place*

sliver: iam taking star on date then i will ask her to marry me

comet: whoa dude sweet knowing you guys been together for 2 years already

sliver: yeah i just hope im not rushing it

comet: yeah lets hope

sliver: no i dont wanna take any chances can you go talk to misty about it?

comet: yeah sure man

comet then run to misty's house and see's her stabing stuff bears with her spear

comet: misty

misty: huh oh hi comet

comet: how long do you think somebody has to be together to be married

misty: *gives comet a wierd stare* why?

comet: um i dont know i how long have we knew each other?

misty: whoa comet i jst wanna be friends ok

comet: huh oh i guest that did sound wrong but the question

misty: i think people should have to be with each other 2 year and up to be married and we knew each other for 4 years now scram

comet: ok bye misty * returns to sliver*

comet: 2 years and up

sliver: ok thanks

comet was super bored so he returned to sonic again

comet: sonic im bored

sonic: what do you want me to do?

comet:i dont know mybe we can spar togethe-

comet could not finish his sentence beacuse metal sonic showed up

metal: sonic my copy face me

sonic: ok you want a butt whopen

dash: what is that

comet: that metal sonic a robot form of sonic

dash: oh ok

sonic and metal then engaged battle sonic did a homing attack on metal but he block it with his black shield and grabed sonic and threw him on the ground sonic then got back up and ran up to metal and grabed him threw him on the ground and cut him down middle just like he did mario in death battle metal was over but that seemed a little to easy

sonic: wow over already

comet: yeah i thought he would be harder

sonic: lets throw him in the junk yard

comet: ok

sonic and comet then threw metal in the junk yard we they left random parts started flying to metal and a robotic voice said metal overlord X

end

THAT RIGHT THERE WAS A CHAPTER OF EP 2 I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT IF YOU DID REVIEW PLEASE

DEADLINE: ONE OR TWO WEEKS

PEACE


	12. Chapter 12

HI GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WE ARE ALMOST TO THE FINAL BATTLE

SHOUTOUTS

STAR: SLIVER MAY BE SCARED HEHEHE

GUEST: DUMBMUTT IS THAT EVEN A WORD?

LETS GET STARTED

with the team

sonic: man i liked that race

dash: no kidding

pinkie: man you guys were awsome yall was like zoom vroom boom

twilight: that race was nice

tails: hey guys i found a chaos emerald

comet: where?

tails: in the forest

shy:eepp

star: why is it there?

sliver: some times well all the time the emerlds fly to random places

tails: and there is some strange energy by it

with shadow and unknown

unknown: so should we look for the others?

shadow: yes lets do that

shadow and unknown then went looking for the rest of the team

with eggman

eggman: yes my creation is almost done i will then destroy sonic and his friends hohohohohohoho wait why am i talking to myself?

just then a strange person walked in eggman's base

?: why is this machine so powerful?

eggman: huh because not even super sonic can stop it

?: i see

eggman: who are you?

discord: i am discord the god of chaos

eggman: hhmmm

with the team

sonic: guys lets split up to cover more ground

comet: thats smart what are the teams?

sonic: me and dash, comet and misty,sliver and star,tails and twilight,and the rest of you guys stay together

comet: why misty this seems really wierd?

sonic: becuase she was the only powerful person left

misty: whats wrong with me?

comet: nothing just saying

misty: dont get hurt comet

comet: ok

sonic: lets move me and dash will take north, comet and misty will take east,tails and twilght will take south while sliver and star take west got that?

comet: yep

applejack: wait what about us?

sonic: if you guys would let me finish the rest of the team will look around town for the rest of the emeralds now lets go.

with unknown and shadow

shadow: we are close to a emerald

unknown: what color?

shadow: purple why

unknown: its nice to know

shadow: i see lets get moving

with misty and comet

comet: man this is boring you should just teleport till you find it

misty: you are annoying and that takes energy

comet: i feel a strong power

misty: i felt this before

comet: i know

both: OMG

both comet and misty grab each other when they saw they were hugging each other they let go but they were more scared at what they saw they saw the biolizard

END

I BET YOU GUYS DID'NT KNOW I WAS GONNA PUT BIOLIZARD IN THIS DID YOU HUH? WELL REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

WHATS UP GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE LAST CHAPTER WE LEFT OFF WITH THE BIOLIARD YES THE BIOLIZARD SO LETS GET STARTED

SHOUTOUTS:

Aura: dude your story is more awsome than mine

ashley tigers (the fake): well i dont know why dont you ask her?

spy girl2/jack: well dude get a life dont mess with my friends why do you do that i mean are you crazy do you have people that bully you at school but you take your anger out on my friends really i mean you can talk about me all you want but when you talk about my friends you've crossed the line you need to really get a life like dude GAME OVER GOODBYE

spy girl: i see you've learned your lesson good job but the same goes for you to.

sonicMX: remeber wishes are eternal

Ashley Tigers: thanks your story is awsome to cant wait for the bounus.# element of courage.

star: wow star just wow you sure told her or him you know what i mean oh yeah and nice chap to.

misty: ok i'll tell them about your ''boyfriend''

captainawsum9999: i know right the biolizard and yes you will fight the finalhazard

I THINK THATS ALL OF THEM WELL LETS GET STARTED

with sonic and dash

dash: ok so were looking for a gem

sonic: yea but a powerful gem

dash: yea but why?

sonic: so me and my friends can go home

dash: oh (gets sad a little)

sonic: i have a wierd feeling somebody is in trouble

dash: ?

with shadow and unknown

shadow: what impossible

unknown: what?

shadow: i feel a strange energy

unknown: who is it? are they powerful?

shadow: yes very powerful

unknown: well when we see them i shall fight

shadow: yes but not by yourself

with sliver and star

sliver: hmmm where is that emerald

star: i dont know but its sure hard to find

sliver: yea its is

star: do you feel that?

sliver: no what?

star: a powerful energy

sliver: mybe that energy has a chaos emerald

with comet and misty YES YES YES

BOSS BATTLE: THE BIOLIZARD ( PLAY HIS MUSIC IT WILL MAKE IT BETTER)

misty: comet distract him while i hit his core

comet: ok

comet then started to run around the biolizard making him angry the biolizard then started to shoot those black energy balls ( they were so annoying) comet ran past all of those ''misty hurry up''comet said '' hold up comet'' misty said comet then tried to do a homing attack on his core (but the biolizard had hands i means hands that he can grab you with) but the biolizard then grab comet and threw him towards a thick tree hard that knocked him out misty then stabed him core with her famous spear the biolizard roared in pain he then grab misty with his tails and squeezed hard she screamed in pain he then threw her in to the ground he then lifted up his feet ready to step on comet and misty trying to kill them he was about a foot away before steping on them but a strange aura grab his foot he turned and looked and saw shadow and unknown but unknown horn was glowing unknown then used a pulse blast that pushed the biolizard back( stop his music)

shadow: unknown see if misty and comet are ok

unknown: what are you gonna do?

shadow: im gonna finish this ugly prototype

BOSS BATTLE: THE BIOLIZARD VS SHADOW

END

WELL THAT CHAPTER WAS COOL REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE AND SPY GIRL2 OR THAT FAKE ASHLEY GET A LIFE SO UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE


	14. Chapter 14

OK WHATS UP GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OH AND SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT ITS JUST THAT THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE SO LETS DO THE SHOUTOUS

TEAM DEMON: WHO KNOWS WHEN HE WILL DIE

SONICMX: POKEMON

ASHLEY TIGERS: YOU ARE WELCOME MY FRIEND

CAPTAINAWSUM9999: HAHAHA BIOLIZARD DOES NEED TO DIE

THEAWSOMECOOLJAY:THANKS DUDE

WELL LETS GET STARTED

with the biolizard

shadow: behold the ultimate power

biolizard: ragghghh

shadow then jumped in the and shot alot of chaos spears at the lizards core it tried to swing its tail at shadow but he move out of the way and hopped on the lizard and yelled chaos BLAST the lizard yelled and fell down it was defeated its body then dissapered

unknown: where did he go

shadow: i do not know but i dont think it is good

unnknown: niether do i

just then comet and misty woke up

comet: uggh my head

misty: what happened?

unknown: the lizard thing was about to kill you two but i saved you

both comet and misty: thanks unkown you rock

unknown: i know

with sonic and dash

sonic: c'mon comet got hurt we have to help him

dash: ok but how do you know that?

sonic: because ok before i tell you this keep it a secret alright?

dash: ok

sonic: i know because comet is my long lost brother

dash: um ok

with ?

?: uggh my head

?: who are you

?: my name is ashley tigers and you are

?: my name is fireball

ashley: ok do you live here?

fire: yes i do

ashley: can you help me get home?

fire: how did you get here?'

ashley: i will tell you later

sonic and dash finnaly made it to where comet was

sonic: dude what happened?

comet: the biolizard is what happened

shadow: i feel that the lizard is not done he is still here

sonic: then we are gonna need alot of help

sonic and shadow then yelled chaos control and all of there friends teleported to them[ execpt ashley and fireball]

star: whoa how did i get here?

sonic: no time to talk we have a big prob-

just before sonic and could finish his sentence eggman showed up in his eggdragoon 2

eggman: hohohohohoho sonic i will destroy you

sonic: yea and how's that?

eggman: because not even your super form can beat this

misty: what impossible

eggman: yes it is very possib-

before eggman could finish his sentence he was thrown out of his machine by the finalhazard the finalhazard then fused with eggman's machine to make the final egg hazard

end

WELL THATS ALL FOLKS I THINK THE STORY WILL BE OVER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER THAT OH AND FIREBALL IS A PEGASI WITH RED FUR AND A FIRE MANE HE ALSO HAS THE POWER TO CONTROL FIRE ( SORRY FOR THE LATE CHARATER MISTY) WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE


	15. Chapter 15

OK IM BACK WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER AND ALSO THE FINAL BATTLE. OK SO BEFORE WE START IM GONNA CHANGE MY WRTING STYLE BECAUSE THE UNITED CRITICS SAID SO (DILLWEEDS) OK SO LETS START

With Ashley and Fireball

''so how did you get here'' fire asked, ''well there was a shooting star and I wished I was in pony Ville and here I am'' Ashley said '' oh I see'' fire said ok so where do I go now'' Ashley said '' I really don't know'' fire said * ground starts to shake* ''whoa did you feel that'' Ashley said '' yes we need to find shelter lets go'' fire yelled.

With mane 4 (pinkie, applejack, rarity ,and fluttershy)

'' oh oh oh lets find some of those glowy gems'' pinkie said '' yea lets find them because we already have 5 because I just found one on the ground'' applejack said '' well um well lets look for more ,plus they are mighty beautiful'' rarity said.

With team sonic

'' whoa what is that'' sonic yelled. '' oh my gotta go'' eggman said as he ran away. '' what eggman you coward'' comet yelled angered. '' comet keep your cool'' star said. '' but sonic remember what eggman said?'' misty said ''yeah he said not even supersonic can stop it and now its fused with the biolizard'' unknown said annoyed. '' guys it can probly stop one super hedgehog but not 3'' sonic said as he looked at shadow and comet. '' what are you looking at faker?'' shadow said. '' we need to collect all 7 chaos emeralds to go super and defeat this thing'' sonic said '' yea with power of teamwork'' comet said ''tell me he did not just say that'' misty said annoyed. '' oh yeah I forgot I found another chaos emearld'' shadow said as he pulled out the purple emerald. ''Sweet now just 2 more to go'' sonic said. ''nope we just found the last one spike was trying to eat it'' applejack said as she just arrived. '' sweet'' sonic said

THE CHAOS EMERALDS THEN STARTED TO CIRCLE AROUND THE SONIC,COMET, AND SHADOW SHOWING OFF A BRIGHT LIGHT. THE LIGHT THEN DIMMED DOW TO SHOW SUPER SONIC,COMET,AND SHADOW. ( COMET IS YELLOW IN HIS SUPER FORM BUT HAS BLUE EYES)

'' ok you ugly monster lets get on with this'' sonic yelled

FINAL BOSS BATTLE: VS THE FINAL EGG HAZARD ( I WILL TYPE IN CAPS NOW)

SONIC THEN STARTED TO FLY AROUND THE EGG LIZARD LEAVING OPEN FOR COMET AND SHADOW TO ATTACK '' CHAOS BLAST'' THEY BOTH YELLED SHOOTING A YELLOW BEAM AT THE LIZARDS CORE THE EGG LIZARD THEN DISSAPERED AND DIED. ( GOTCHA THOUGHT IT WAS OVER NO NOT THAT EASY) THE LIZARD THEN TURNED AROUND TO HIT COMET WITH HIS TAIL SENDING HIM TO THE GROUND. SHADOW THEN FLEW UP AND THREW CHAOS SPEARS AT HIM WHILE SONIC DID A HEADBUTT TO HIS CORE MAKING THE LIZARD SCREAM. COMET FLEW UP TO THE LIZARD AND HEADBUTTED HIM TO THE LIZARD SCREAMED AGAIN. NOW THE LIZARD WAS MAD IT THEN STARTED TO GLOW A BRIGHT RED AND SHOT A HUGE RED BEAM AT THE HEDGEHOGS. SONIC AND COMET AND SHADOW SAW THIS AND THE 3 HEDGEHOGS HELD HANDS AND FLEW TOWARDS THE BEAM FLYING RIGHT THREW IT SMASHING THE LIZARDS CORE KILLING HIM. THE LIZARD THEN FADED AWAY INTO DUST. THE REST OF THE TEAM ON THE GROUND WAS CHEERING. THE HEDGEHOGS THEN REVERTED TO THERE NORMAL FORMS

'' well that was fun'' sonic said. '' yeah and now that we have the 7 emeralds we can go home'' comet said '' WHAT why don't you guys stay a little please'' rainbow dash said '' eehh I suppose we can'' sonic said '' YAY!'' all the mane 6 yelled '' hey can you guys help me get home'' a voice said. The team turned around to see a human and a pony.

BAYYYUMMM THERE YOU GO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF EPISODE 1 I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY FRIENDS FOR READING THIS STORY AND NOT GIVING UP ON ME AND ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO THE AWSOMECOOLJAY BECAUSE IF I NEVER READ HIS STORIES THEN THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE HERE.

SO I SUPPOSE I COULD UPLOAD A BOUNUS OF COMET THE HEDGEHOG BECAUSE THE NEXT TIME I WILL SEE YOU IS IN EPISODE 2 SO SEE YAH.


End file.
